Worth Protecting
by L.A.Holic
Summary: Because she may have lost her husband, and she may not have the love she wanted, but she will protect her children. Est. NamRox, Hinted Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

By Lovely Angel Holic

This story is a small drabble (although that is up to change, based on feedback) of Namine's POV. I've seen many stories where Roxas leaves Namine for Axel, in some sort of whilrwind romance. While I am a big fan of Akuroku, I wanted to explore Namine's side of the story. I really enjoy Namine as a charecter- unlike Kairi, she is conscious of the decisions that surround her. I feel that if she was in a failing relationship, Namine would protect her children- she has a strong maternal vibe.

The night wasn't young- it was one o'clock, as she laid in her bed, reading quietly. The two children were already fast asleep, tired of waiting for their father. Namine glanced up at the clock. _1:05...later than usual._ Waiting for Roxas to come home was a tiring affair.

_This is not love._

It wasn't love. That part was for sure. The relationship between Namine and Roxas, just before they got married, hardly counted as friendship. But as everyone began pairing up with each other - Olette and Pence, Rai and Fuu, Sora and Kairi (although she had heard some interesting things between Sora and Riku)- it was only natural for her and Roxas to join together. She had to keep reminding herself- Namine, its not love.

Love was deep in the night, whispering sweet nothings. Love was breakfast in bed with the significant other. Love was...vibrant. Real, filled with color and passion.

_This is not what love feels like._

This was bleak. Empty- she hardly every saw Roxas anymore, even though they were married. They vowed to be together, but their was never any spark that tied them. They said hello to each other in the morning. She made him breakfast and took care of this kids, while he took off for work. The facade of a classic family life, finished with a white picket fence.

But Namine knew that wasn't what she wasn't completely in ruin- there was love, infinite love to their children, aptly named Hikari and Haru- but not love between Namine and Roxas. The two sweet children born on the eve of their anniversary.

Hikari had all her father's genes. Never gave up without a fight, she was wild and vivacious. She insisted in running and laughing and dancing. Haru had her genes- quiet and self assured, smart, with a artistic edge. _Good kids_ she thought. But they were so curious.

_Mommy, where is Daddy at dinner if he isn't with us?_

_Mommy, why don't we ever see Daddy?_

_Mommy, how come Daddy leaves?_

Namine tried- she really did- to cover up his tracks to her children. _Her children-_ the light and joy of her life, and the reason she is still here.

Her children didn't understand why mommy and daddy didn't hold hands, or hug like other parents. They just assumed it was the way it was supposed to be.

They didn't realize that their father was only coming home at 1:30 every night, smelling like the dance floor, cigarettes, and axe male body spray, with an occasionally long red hair on his clothes, and a small love bit under his collarbone. They didnt know that he wobbled into the house every night, walk his children's rooms, and kiss them goodnight, before collapsing in the guest house, acting as if she didn't exist. They were even unaware that Roxas and Namine had not slept in the same bed since two years. They didn't know what their parents shared wasn't love.

But that was fine, because they didn't need to know. Namine was determined- she may have lost her husband, and she may not have the love she wanted, but _she will_ _protect her children._


	2. Chapter 2

** ~2~**

A quiet patter of rain hit the window. The rain was pouring buckets, beating against the window, begging for entrance A melange of desperation filled the house, but the feeling wasn't coming from Namine.

The blonde sat in the corner, idly playing with her hair while watching the rain. Her feet were propped up on the seat across from her. The chair in question, was beautiful. White mahogany wood, with a porcine finish, the chair originated from a small french village in Africa. The maker of the chair had gifted it to a beautiful women on her wedding day, claiming it would bring peace and serenity to her marriage.

Ironically, when her grandmother had accepted the chair, she cut her finger. Back in Africa, this meant shame. Literally. It was ironic where the chair had ended up now.

The door opened, and a taller blonde male stepped in. Roxas was soaked in rainwater (Namine was always telling him to get an umbrella, but did he listen?) as he placed his keys in the holder. It was one AM. The scent came flooding in first. He didn't say anything initially- he didn't need too. A sweet scent cologne, a sheen sweat that came from a dance floor. She knew it all.

"N-Namine" Roxas stuttered. The tides had turned, she thought, when he mirrored her stuttering. Yes, he hadn't been expecting to find her here. She was usually sleeping in her bedroom after leaving dinner on the kitchen counter for him.

"Roxas. I was waiting for you"

"You were? You shouldn't have too. You know how work is- late nights, early mornings, but good pay."

"Really? I thought the last bill came out of my paycheck"

Oh. This had not been meant to escalate so quickly.

"Yeah, because you always pay the monthly bills, and I pay the taxes. That's how it's always been"

Always been. Yes, its always been like this. It's always been nothing.

Namine wanted this to be a confrontation, but deeply, she didn't want change. Yes, she was unhappy but how could she prioritize herself over her children?

_'Well, she thought_, _its back to square one'_

__You might be confused by the ending, but I really wanted to portray Namine as someone who is trapped in a failing marriage. Literally, all of KHCOM, she spends her time enchained by Marluxia- I don't think her nature could change that much , nor did I want too.


End file.
